


I Remember

by Unknown_Ladyworld



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: IT'S VERY SAD, he was jst a boy, i'm not too sure how to tag this, it involves flashbacks and his planet descending into chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Ladyworld/pseuds/Unknown_Ladyworld
Summary: Phobos stargazes, gets lost in his thoughts.





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> this is a WIP from last year, it was kind of a drabble story that ended up.... like this. i didnt proof read either, so,

It wasn't unusual for phobos to leave the house in the middle of a clear night. Be it midnight or 3am, as long as the stars were out, he was out. 

This particular night was… different. Phobos walked his kilometre to the nearest field and set the blanket down. He sat down, took his helmet off, and looked up.

The night sky was clear enough that he could see the milky way glowing. There was a light breeze and it was slightly chilly. The feeling of being isolated with nothing but the natural earth and the sky calmed phobos down and let him sink into his thoughts.

 

This night, he got lost in his own mind.

 

Hours had passed, he went out around eleven, he didn't even know what time it was. All he knew was that the stars had shifted ever so slightly. Now laying down, his arm was in the air he was tracing out constellations with his finger. His light smile slowly faded as he got deeper into his own thoughts.

 

_ Why am I feeling this way? _

 

It was definitely unusual for Phobos to be this way. Something felt off to him, like there was something that had happened, but he couldn't remember. Something clicked in his mind and he started panicking.

 

_ How am I here? Why?! _

 

He felt a sharp pain in his heart, his breathing quickened. This might have been a panic attack that doc had explained to him once. This feeling was very different from anything else he had experienced. Phobos was shaking now, trying to figure out what was happening.

The boy kept having a memory replay in his mind. Something to do with fires, screaming, and an overall chaos. It was so vague that he couldn't make out anything else from it. 

Phobos still couldn't remember why he was on earth. He remembered meeting sung and the others, but… How did he end up here?

More memories started flowing through his mind. Though still blurry, it pieced together a story he still couldn't fully understand. More fire, people panicking, buildings falling. He didn't know what these memories were from, but they were causing him to stress.

Now with his head in his hands, shaking hard, and rocking back and forth, He begged for the memories to stop. The memories kept becoming more and more vivid, the wind was blowing hard now. 

 

_ Phobos was standing in the street, looking around at the turmoil going on. He was still just a boy at this point, something was very wrong and he had had the feeling that he needed to leave the planet now. He scrambled to find his parents, this task was hard due to all the other scared folks screaming in terror. After looking for a almost too long he had given up. The buildings were starting to collapse and fire surrounded the area. He has seen too many gruesome things during the last couple minutes. In his state of panic got into a ship and just… left. Tears rolled down his face as he knew that he would never have the chance to speak with his parents again. As he flew away from the planet, he seen others trying to escape. Then the planet exploded. All other folks from the planet had been evaporated from the blast. Phobos was just out of range. He was frozen from the shock he felt, and he just let the spacecraft carry him wherever it was programmed to. _

 

Phobos kept hearing the screams, he kept thinking about how he never got to say goodbye. Now starting to analyze the scene, he was crying. 

 

_ Why did i have to be the only one to survive? _

 

He was still shaking at this point, harder than ever. He never noticed sung sneak up behind him. Sung reached his hand out to touch phobos’ shoulder. The red boy jumped at the unexpected touch and whipped around to find doc with a very worried look on face.

“Pal, Buddy, What’s happenin?” He asked, sitting down beside him. “You’ve been gone for five hours, the sun is going to come up soon.”

Phobos was still sobbing quietly.  _ I remember… something. _

Doc was confused. “Well, what is it?”

Phobos stopped and looked up at the sky once again,  _ I remember home. _


End file.
